A mother's legacy
by THE BLIND KING
Summary: Cinder bestows upon her child a final gift before saying goodbye.


AN: I don't own anything.

Cinder knew of no better feeling other than the fact that her child was safe. Cinder was glad to bear his child she was happy. Of course she only kept that to herself or when she was alone. When she gave birth to their child it was exhausting, but nevertheless happy. Their little girl called Ashe Fall. She had those unmistakable azure eyes that she fell for. "Wonder if she will have his smile?" It was a good smile one that brought warmth on its own. The only downside of her current situation was that she would never be with him or her daughter ever again. How did she get here?

It all started when she infiltrated Beacon many months ago. That's when she met him, the father of her daughter. At first she didn't see his name anywhere on the registry, and when she inquired to him about it he evaded the answer, so she didn't think much of it. "Probably forged his papers or something." Then she saw that he was always around that other woman, or perhaps girl is the better way to describe her. They were always together, and at one point it looked like the two may be an item, but that wasn't the case. Time went on and thoughts on the boy kept invading her mind.

At first it was who was he, why was he here, and did he know about the maiden. Then it became more serious. Will I see him again today, will the two of us be alone tomorrow, and so on. She became infatuated with him, and she absolutely hated it. Then that one day the boy went up against Mercury and actually beat him she knew there was more going on. The look in his eyes when he had his knife at Mercury's throat she loved that look. Mercury was complaining as usual saying that it was a fluke. All Cinder thought about was seeing that look in his eyes.

That look was the look of someone who had the life of someone in their hands. From that point she considered him an equal of sorts. Then she finally had a chance to be alone with him without that annoying Ruby Rose. "Hey Cinder what's up?" "Oh nothing much just wanted to get away from Mercury." "He's still upset?" "More like furious, but it was his own damn fault anyway." "Wow I thought you'd show more support towards him and antagonize me." "No because unlike him you may look weak, but you are not isn't that right Nagisa?" He just smiled then there was a strange feeling in her chest. What was that feeling. "Well thank you it means a lot." She sat next to him, and both looked at the ships passing by.

"You know this place is a lot different than where I come from." "How so?" "Well there's a lot of things, but seeing the monsters and the airships is something else." "You didn't have any Grimm where you are from?" "No just a super-being that would blow up the entire planet in a year." A place that doesn't know that Grimm exist? A super-being that can destroy an entire planet? "Did you kill it?" "Yeah I was the one who had to do it." She noticed a tear roll down his cheek. She felt different with him almost like she could open up to him. "I'm sorry I..." "No don't worry about it it's just that remembering it has always been... I guess you can say difficult for me." There was a pause between the two. "What about you you're team is just so... Weird almost like they don't really get along at all." You don't know the half of it. "That's just Mercury and Emerald always at each other's throats." "Yeah I guess so."

It had been a while since that conversation and many others. Both had gotten close to each other, and Nagisa's friends noticed. One day when she was studying alone she saw that they were all just looking at her from afar. She turned around to look at them, but they all resumed their 'work'. Then she was about to leave when the girl with the long blonde hair stopped her. "Hey there Cinder what'cha doin'?" "I was gonna go back to my dorm, but now it seems that I have to talk to you." There was a long pause then Cinder spoke. "Nagisa?" "Nagisa." "What about him?" "Well it's just that he is a very..." "Don't worry about it." "Huh?" "Don't worry about it." Then she left her all by herself.

It was getting closer and closer to the Vytal Festival, and Cinder just felt all the stress piling up. She needed a way to unwind she had several options, go for a walk, masturbation, exercise, beat Mercury's head in, beat Roman's head in, if only he didn't get himself captured, or sex but with who. "Why not just go fuck your boyfriend?" Good idea Mercury. She left the dorm and looked for him. Before she left she heard Mercury and Emerald's voices. "You don't think she would..." "She's probably going for a walk Merc you always get on everyone's nerves. Then she found Nagisa all by himself staring up at the moon. "Hey." "Hey." "So..." "I'm sorry about Yang and the others." "It's okay not the first time I've been in a difficult spot." Except this time I couldn't kill them... yet. "Well they shouldn't have done that." "Yeah so why are you here?" "Just remembering." "Remembering?" "When the moon wasn't destroyed." What the... The moon has always looked like that.

"Where are you from?" "Not from this world I'm from a different world." "What like an alien?" "Maybe I dunno all I know is that I ended up here somehow." "Do you miss your old life?" "Sometimes I would like to know that everyone's okay." Well here goes nothing. Cinder pulled on both his hair bands and let his hair fall down. "Hey Cinder why'd you mpgh..." She pressed her lips against his. He didn't seem to resist anymore. Then she let go. "Why did you..." "Will you sleep with me tonight?" His face was redder than Ruby's hair. "Aren't we a little too mpgh..." She went after his lips again not wanting to hear his protests. They were really soft and warm technique's actually really good. "Umm I..." She placed a finger on his lips. "No strings attached just one night I could really use this." "Why?" "Release some pent up stress." "It's just that..." "First time?" He nodded. Cute well I guess it couldn't hurt to walk the boy through it. "Don't worry I won't bite... much."

Cinder and Nagisa found a nice little secluded forested area in Beacon. There she laid on top of him as they began. He's actually not bad although I do feel a little weird in a good way probably just the stress leaving. It wasn't until after that she realized it. She fell in love with him. She wanted to simply fuck him and make the stress go away, but she didn't just do that. They made love through most of the night, and she loved every second of it. She had marked his body all over the place as a means to mark her territory. Damn it got a little out of hand didn't it. It was already the morning she was going to make her move, and steal the maiden. Deciding not to stick around she woke him up and headed back.

"So your majesty where were you last night?" "Making sure nothing screws us over." "Us or you?" "Mercury I swear if I didn't..." "Alright alright I'll stop." "So Cinder is everything ready?" "Yes Emerald we can't fail." The plan succeeded for the most part. Except for him he was at the top of the tower trying to save Pyrrha. He succeeded, but she decided to cripple Pyrrha thinking how much more he would hate her if she killed her. She escaped with her life intact, and with new powers. Then it started the nausea the vomiting deep down she knew why she just wished it was a side effect of her powers or she was just sick. Then she read it. "Yeah it's positive." She sat down she was actually happy. She wasn't afraid, angry, or resentful she was actually overcome with joy. She placed a hand on her stomach and began feeling it. "It's ours."

After so many battles against him she saw how close they got. How much they cared for each other if one of them got hurt. Then one night after she supposedly escaped she saw them both holding each other, and... "That's how we could have been." She left Nagisa and Ruby alone deciding that it was for the best. At least she knew if anyone could save her child it'd be either one of them. She finally saw her child's face for the first time. She looked so beautiful she had his eyes. "I wonder what you'll look like." Salem had asked Cinder to get rid of it, but when Cinder told her whose it was she saw it as a chance to hurt him. Cinder would protect their child first and foremost that's why she looked for them.

She found Ruby and the rest except for him. He had been severely injured when he decided to kill Salem himself at least she failed. They all surrounded her and readied their weapons. "What are you doing here?" "I want you to save her." "Who is that?" "My daughter." They all shouted in disbelief. "DAUGHTER?" The baby started crying. "Shh shh it's okay." "How do we know you aren't lying?" "Why do you think that you all stopped seeing me after a while?" "She makes a good point." "Okay and why should we help both of you?" "Not me just her." "After what you did to Pyrrha." "I would have killed her had it not been for him." "For who?" "Ruby can we talk somewhere more private?" "You won't..." "Ruby I have my child." "Okay let's go you guys stay here." "But Ruby what if?" "Yang she has a kid." "Fine." Cinder then followed Ruby away from the rest.

"So you're a mom huh?" Cinder just looked at little Ashe and smiled. "Yeah I'am." "It's his isn't it?" "Yeah does he know?" "No he doesn't." "How is he?" "He'll live thankfully nothing too serious." "That's good I was afraid that he wouldn't make it." "Why do you want us to..." "Not them you." "Me why me?" "Because I can trust you the most." "I... Cinder why can't you come with us I'm sure that..." "Ruby I don't want my daughter to see me behind bars nor do I want Nagisa to see me anymore." Though she wanted that, and dreamed of it. The three of them together one happy family, but she knew better than to dream. "But..." "Ruby my daughter's safety and well being is my first concern nothing more." "I mean if you helped us then..." "Ruby just stop the world doesn't forgive your sins, and I won't let Ashe be tormented by them either it's better this way." "Why?" "Because she means everything to me just like her father isn't that right?" Cinder began tickling Ashe the baby giggled. "Besides Ruby, Salem already wants me dead so please as a mother can I trust my child's safety to you?" Ruby seemed troubled at the moment.

"You really love him don't you Ruby, and he loves you doesn't he?" Her face turned red. "Yeah how did..." "I saw the two of you from the distance once it was quite the show." "Uhh I..." She smiled at her. "Don't worry." "Thank you." Then Cinder looked at Ruby's hand. "He proposed to you?" "Yeah it was that night that's why we..." "I'm glad you can make him happy." "Cinder are you sure?" "I'm sure." "What's her full name?" "Ashe Fall." "Sounds lovely." "Yeah give her this necklace and also..." Cinder gave Ashe her full maiden powers because she figured where she was going she wouldn't need them anymore. "Cinder did you just..." "She will need it more than I will." Ruby had no idea what to say. Cinder knew that it was better this way. "Ruby if you ever feel the need to tell her about her real mother just tell her the truth." Cinder stood up and began walking. "Wait what truth?" "That her mother loved her very much."

Cinder walked past all of them looking at her with hatred in their eyes. All she could do is just laugh it all up. "What's so funny?" She turned around to see the cat faunus. "Everything." Then she left back to confront Salem. As she got farther she turned back to see her daughter from a distance one last time. "Thank you Nagisa for everything." As she walked back she visualized the life they could have had together. Ashe becoming the next fall maiden after Cinder had properly trained her. Nagisa giving her breakfast in bed. Ashe playing with her friends. Cinder and Nagisa going out on a date followed by some passionate sex. Waking up to that smile every morning. Cinder marrying Nagisa. Their honeymoon along the beach in Mistral. "If only life could have been like that for us."

She finally reached it Salem's hideout. She knew it was suicide, and yet she was content with it. "It was foolish of you to come back." Cinder just smiled at Salem. "What nothing to say?" Cinder remained quiet she knew that without her maiden powers she would have difficulty handling Salem. She also knew Salem's weak points she had studied them over the years for when she would take her power as her own. "So be it." They began fighting even from the start the victor had clearly already been decided. Cinder lost to Salem, but not before she would injure her seriously. Then she saw him placing the final blow on Salem. Blood began to pour out of her wound. This was it her final moments and she was glad she could see him one last time. "Where's Ruby and..." "They are coming." He held her hands. Then she saw Ruby with her child in tow.

"Here I figure you would like to see her." Cinder grabbed Ashe and held her close. "I'll give you guys a moment." "Why didn't you tell me?" "The three of us together at last never thought I would see it." "Cinder I..." "Shut up and let me enjoy this while I can." It was almost perfect except for... "Nagisa." "Yeah?" "Kiss me one last time." "Uhh I..." "It's okay you can kiss her besides she needs you now." He did this time it was different much better than before. The three of them were finally together just like she wanted. Then she died with a smile in her face finally content. Nagisa grabbed Ashe and headed back with Ruby and the rest. "Nagisa hey man listen..." "Stop just stop." "Yeah." Nagisa and Ruby made their way outside, and he finally let it out. It was just like the same as before when he killed him only this time it hurt more. Ruby held onto both him and Ashe.

Many years later Nagisa and Ruby finally married and had another daughter. They both raised Ashe and decided to keep her full name. Then they both had a baby girl of their own called Thorn. "Mom Ashe keeps burning my sushi." "She's lying." "What have I told you about burning your sister's sushi?" "Fine." Thorn stuck her tongue out. Which of course was followed by Ashe burning it a little. Nagisa entered the house with even more sushi. "Hey I brought more sushi." Both girls rushed him. "YAY DAD YOU'RE THE BEST." "Mom why can't you be more like dad you only bring us cookies." "What's wrong with cookies?" "They're not sushi." "Yeah." Then Thorn gave her sister Ashe a high five. It reminded her of when she and Weiss were making the comment on the combat skirt. Nagisa then hugged Ruby and kissed her. "Hey." "Hey." "So I find it hard to believe that none of them like cookies." "But they like sushi right?" "Well yes." "Then that's all that matters besides do you remember that night." Ruby recalled how she had once walked in on Yang and Coco having sex whilst covered in chocolate syrup. Yang told her that it worked wonders so she decided to try it on Nagisa except with sushi of course. "I don't know what you are talking about." "Of course not." Whilst she won't deny that it was the best she's ever had with him she won't be able to live it down to tell her doctor how she got that rash.

"Should we tell Ashe?" "Yeah probably her powers have been getting out of hand at school lately." "Oh how so?" "Well do you remember Blake and Sun's kid?" "Yes why?" "She burned his tail." "What why?" "He was picking on Thorn." "Oh well that's okay." "Ruby..." "Oh fine." Then she spoke again. "Did she burn all his hairs off?" "Yep every single one gone looks like a long hot dog." After a moment they both laughed. "Also..." "Yeah Nagisa?" "She knows about Cinder." "How?" "She went digging through our old things, besides you have to admit that she looks exactly like her minus the eyes of course." "Yeah we should tell her today after dinner both of them." "Yeah." Once they were almost done with dinner Nagisa spoke. "Ashe?" She seemed scared almost. "Yeah dad." "It's time you knew both of you." "Knew what? Ashe what's he talking about?" "Thorn you were bound to find out eventually." "Mom, dad what's going on?" "Ashe you know don't you?" "Who is she the woman in the picture of your old things?" "She was your biological mother." "Was what..." "She died Ashe a long time ago." "Oh I see." "I'm sorry dear." Tears began falling down her eyes. "No it's okay I..." She clung to her necklace. "I wanted to meet her."

"Yeah she wanted to meet you too." "Mom?" "She trusted that I would keep you safe." "Why did she..." "She fought Salem on her own I couldn't get there in time." "Dad?" "Sweetie just know that she loved you very much." Thorn then reached for her sister's hand. Ashe clung onto it for dear life. "That's not all Ashe." "Dad?" "Ashe before your mother died she gave you something." "What was it?" "Do you know about the maidens?" "Yeah Auntie Coco told us that story when he stayed over her place and Auntie Yang's." "Well in reality they did it to tell you because we told them to." "Why dad?" "Your birth mother, Cinder Fall, gave you the power of the fall maiden that's why your powers have been unstable lately." "What does it all mean?" "Ashe you are the new fall maiden just like your mother before you." "Oh can I shoot lasers out of my eyes." Well that cheered her up. "No." "Can I breathe fire?" "No." "Can I shoot my fingers like if they were missiles?" "No." Thorn then spoke. "Does she have sushi vision?" Ruby was baffled the spoke. "Sushi vision?" "Yeah mom the ability to shoot sushi with your eyes." At that moment all, but Ruby were contemplating. "Man that would be awesome." "No more would we have to buy sushi." "We could eat sushi everyday for the rest of our lives." Ruby just thought about the idea of eating sushi every meal for the rest of her life. "Let's not get carried away." "Yeah you're right Ruby then Blake would always visit."

"Now the two of you go to bed, and Ashe your old Uncle Qrow is gonna come by tomorrow to pick you up, and help you get adjusted with some other people that will help." "Uncle Qrow sucks he smells bad and he's old, and I think I heard him mumble something about you two getting a divorce." "We're not getting divorced." Ruby then turned to Nagisa to confirm her suspicion and whispered. "We're not right?" "No." "See we're not." "Okay." Ashe and Thorn then left. "Divorce? Do you think that?" "Well he was chasing skirt after skirt it was bound to happen." "Well at least he's happy now sort of." "Meh." "So what will happen to Ashe?" "Qrow and some of Weiss' top scientists are gonna look into it, but..." "But?" "No promises that's what she said." "I guess Qrow doesn't like the fact that Winter's coming along?" "There it is." "Somethings never change." Nagisa and Ruby sat in the couch holding each other.

"Hey Nagisa is there ever a part of you that you know?" "I wonder about it sometimes." After seeing Nagisa cry over Cinder like that she knew that there was a part of him that held onto those feelings, and would probably always hold onto them. "So how come Thorn doesn't like cookies?" "Why don't you ask her?" "I did." "What'd she say?" "They're too sweet." "Well it's true." "Which is funny because that's also what you said when I asked you when we met." "Look Ruby it's genetics I can't do anything about it. I even put cookies in their sack lunches and they still didn't eat them." "Did you put sushi in there too?" There was a pause. "Nagisa?" "YOU CAN'T PROVE IT." "I KNEW IT."


End file.
